1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter for ignition; and more particularly to a rotary cutter assembly for a lighter, which can be opened by rotation to expose cutter for cutting holes in a cigar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cigar normally has both ends sealed, but before the cigar is smoked, a round hole will be cut into both ends of the cigar by a cutter. Therefore, it can be known that a lighter and a cutter are needed during cigar smoking. Conventionally, lighter and cutter are two independent members, so it is much inconvenient for the user who goes outside frequently to carry both the lighter and the cutter. In order to solve the above problem, a lighter which is provided with a cutter therein was developed on the market, and this conventional lighter is provided on a bottom thereof with an openable bottom cap through two pivot pins. In the bottom cap is disposed an annular cutter, so that when the bottom cap is opened, the annular cutter can be used to cut a round hole in both ends of the cigar. However, no support portion is provided for fixing the bottom cap after the bottom cap is opened, so it is inconvenient for the user to apply a force when cutting holes in the ends of the cigar. In addition, after the holes are cut, the wrapper of the cigar will be left within the annular cutter and need to be removed regularly, thus causing much convenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.